


Dinner Date

by Seongwoe



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Action, Adulthood, Angst, Crime, Family Dinners, Future, Guns, M/M, Maybe fluff, My First Work, Pyromania, Russian Roulette, Violence, fake boyfriend, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seongwoe/pseuds/Seongwoe
Summary: "Do you have a boyfriend?" This question has been asked by every single one of Daniel's relatives, and this family dinner he wants those questions to stop. He enlists the help of the arrogant Seongwoo, the boy that's in his class. Daniel's definitely not ready for this.





	1. ℂℍ ⓵ :  Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first ever story on here. I got the idea from a tumblr prompt. I hope you like it!

**¬**

**Daniel¬**

“What?” He stared at Daniel in utter disbelief.

“I don’t remember stuttering. What didn’t you understand?”

“From the moment you opened your mouth!” His mouth set in a straight line, “Start again.”

The younger sighed, clearly frustrated and embarrassed. “Can you be my pretend boyfriend tonight. It’s for a family dinner I have, and I’m tired of people asking about my relationship status, also all of my siblings are bringing their significant others, and I don’t want to be the odd one out. So for the love of god, can you give me an answer already.”

It was like watching paint dry, Seongwoo was making Daniel really impatient. Ong’s lips slowly curved upwards, as his eyes bored into the latter’s.

_I knew I was crazy for thinking this guy could help._

Daniel broke away from Seongwoo’s locking stare, grabbed his bag and made his way for the door.

“Forget it,” He mumbled, “I don’t need your help anymore.”

He entered the solemn hallway, lacking any human life but his own and pulled his phone out.

_Damn it, I was going to be late!_

Just as Daniel was about to run out of school, he felt two arms snaking around his waist, “Where are you going, _boyfriend_.” As if clockwork, the younger’s cheeks reddened. Grabbing onto his arms, Daniel pinched as hard as he could.

“Ow! What the heck!” And just like that, he was free.

“What do you want? Are you making fun of me?!”

“I’m helping you! You asked didn’t you?” Seongwoo crossed his arms, and wore the most annoying smirk on his face.

“Seriously?” This whole situation became a whole lot more suspicious to Daniel, “What do you want from me?”

“I want one favour.”

“That being?”

“I haven’t thought of it. Now, let’s go _babe._ ” _Ugh, that word makes my skin crawl._ Seongwoo began striding off, and begrudgingly, Daniel followed.

The whole trip to Daniel’s house was full of Seongwoo’s horrible attempts at flirting with the latter.

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

Daniel gave him a blank stare, and continued on his path, not uttering a word. But of course, that didn’t stop Ong Seongwoo, oh no, nothing stops Ong Seongwoo.

“I’m just asking because when I did it really hurt, I was wondering if I did it wrong.”

“You probably fell on your head considering the amount of brain cells you lack.”

“Why so mean, darling?”

“Stop calling me those things.”

“But I love you!

“I’d rather go through the humiliating process of being interrogated by my family, you can just leave.” Daniel put his hands in his pocket, and began to speed-walk away from Seongwoo.

Seongwoo jogged after him, and linked his arm into Daniel’s, making the boy stop. Irritated and freezing cold, Daniel looked at Seongwoo with a glare on his face. He was just about to spill a torrent of cuss words, before the latter pecked him on the corner of his lips. It made him freeze on the stop.

While Daniel was unable to react, Seongwoo slipped a woolly hat out of his bag and covered Daniel’s blonde hair and red ears. He slipped his hand into the younger’s hand, and whispered; “If we’re supposed to be a couple, then we should act like one. We need to be convincing.”

Seongwoo tugged Daniel’s hand and continued on their path. Daniel didn’t know what tinted his cheeks this strawberry red, the cold weather or the secret sweet side of Ong Seongwoo. In his mind, there was only one possible answer, and that answer was holding his hand and calling him ‘boyfriend’.

“Where are we even going, Daniel?”

“My apartment. We need to dress formally, or else my grandparents will get angry.”

“They sound scary,” Seongwoo shuddered, his superficial charm never worked on the older generations.

“And we’re here.” Daniel reached into his pocket, pulled out his key and opened the door to the building.

“Wow, this place looks expensive.”

Daniel chuckled quietly, “Wait until you see my grandparents’ house.”

“Is your family rich or something?”

“You could say that.”

He pushed open the door to his apartment, momentarily separating himself from Seongwoo before slowly gravitating into the older’s grasp. “Um, what are you doing?” Seongwoo asked, looking at Daniel tightly holding his arm.

Daniel jumped away from Seongwoo’s touch, mortified at the actions of his body. But he still couldn’t stop his mind from saying that he actually enjoyed being close to him.

“G-Give me a second, I’ll go get you a suit to wear.” Daniel rushed into his room, throwing multiple articles of clothing out of his wardrobe until he found a royal navy suit.

A small smile crept onto his lips when he pictured Seongwoo wearing it, equipped with his killer smile of course.

After handing it to Seongwoo, he called the driver that’s supposed to take him to his grandparents’. He called to Seongwoo, “Hurry up, the driver will be here in 10!”

He ran back into his room and changed as fast as he could. He wore a stark black tuxedo, and slicked his hair back. Throwing his tuxedo jacket on, he walked out to see Seongwoo leaning against the wall in front of his room.

“You clean up nice,” Seongwoo said, getting an eye roll from Daniel, “But I like when you’re dressed casually more, you look cuter.”

“I’m not cute.”

“Not now you’re not, right now you look sexy as hell.” Seongwoo licked his lips and stared at Daniel with hidden animosity, making the other shudder.

Breaking the tension in the room, Seongwoo laughed a little, slowly coaxing Daniel into joining in. Their laughter however was cut short by Daniel’s phone ringing.

It was their ride, and it was here to pick them up.

~*~

Unlike their walk to Daniel’s house, the drive to their destination was in complete silence. This partly because Daniel was nervous, the other part was because Seongwoo didn’t feel comfortable speaking the way he usual does in the presence of the terrifying driver.

Daniel’s fear was due to the fact that he could be found out and that wouldn’t help his dilemma of being embarrassed constantly. Amongst his family he was always the butt of jokes because he was always too scared to speak up. If tonight doesn’t go as planned, then he’ll always be the runt of his family.

Seongwoo could tense the other boy’s fear, and held his hand. After giving a squeeze of reassurance to him, Seongwoo leaned against Daniel’s shoulder. The fluttering feeling inside of Daniel’s chest turned from restricting and painful to happy and love-struck.

_Oh my god! Do I like him?!_

Before his mind could further dwell on this alarming discovery, the driver stopped outside of familiar mansion, one that Daniel had many experiences in, mostly bad ones.

“We’re here,” He whispered to Seongwoo, who until now had his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, he gasped. This was the biggest and prettiest house he’d ever seen. It made his home look like a shed “Come on, let’s go.”

And the night began. Whether it would end well or horribly, Daniel didn’t know yet.

After ringing the bell, Daniel released a shaky breath.

“It’s going to be fine, you’ve got me,” Seongwoo muttered, grabbing Daniel’s broad shoulders, and turning him to face him. “In this short time, I’ll be the best boyfriend ever. So, cheer up!” His thin lips spread into a huge grin as he leaned closer and kissed Daniel on the cheek.

Daniel’s mouth broke into a silly grin as he grabbed Seongwoo’s face, “I still haven’t paid you back, right?”

“What do you mean?”

“For all the kisses you keep giving.” He daringly kissed Seongwoo square on this lips. _This is the only day I’ll be able to do this, so why not?_

It took Seongwoo a matter of seconds to react and respond. He wrapped his arms around Daniel’s waist pulling him closer. Daniel smiled into the kiss, as he could sense Seongwoo’s urgency. He draped his arms around Seongwoo’s neck as he felt the latter’s arms stray away from his back and travel lower. Seongwoo’s hands stopped on Daniel’s ass before squeezing tightly, making the younger gasp. Daniel felt Seongwoo’s tongue delve into his mouth, deepening their kiss.

In class, these two do not get along, but after the events of today, they were both sure it would never go back to normal.

“What the hell hyung?” The two immediately separated, both with swollen lips and flushed cheeks.

Daniel let out a nervous laugh, “Hi Jihoon-ah, how are you?”

“Nauseous after seeing that.” This statement made Seongwoo laugh, before sticking his hand out.

“My name is Ong Seongwoo, I’m Daniel’s boyfriend and classmate.”

“Hong?”

“No, Ong.”

“Don-”

“Ong!”

“That’s a weird surname.”

“If I got 100 won for every time I heard that, I’d be able to buy this house.” He muttered under his breath, only loud enough for Daniel to hear.

“Anyways, come inside. Everyone will be so shocked, hyung.” Jihoon told Daniel, closing the door behind them.

After being led to the dining room, full of Daniel’s relatives did Seongwoo begin to feel nervous. He bowed and introduced himself.

“Hello, my name is Ong Seongwoo.”

“And, he’s my boyfriend.” Daniel said, with the smallest of smiles on his lips. This was followed by people gasping or smiling.

“Finally! So, are you still a virgin?” His grandmother said, warranting a blush from Daniel.

“Grandma!” He became so flustered, whereas Seongwoo used his best acting skills to paste a knowing smile on his lips.

“The way they were making out at the door, makes me think they did it on the way here.” Jihoon said, shuddered.

Everyone in the room smiled, all apart from his grandad. He still looked bitter and as terrifying as usual. “Well, take a seat then, what’re you just standing there for?”

Daniel grabbed Seongwoo’s wrist and sat him down beside him.

“So Seongwoo, Daniel, how did you end up dating?” Boa, Daniel’s aunt asked curiously. She leaned forward, wafting her sweet perfume all around the room.

Daniel noticed that she had a different boyfriend now, he looked a lot nicer than her last.

“Well, I’ve really liked Daniel for a long time, and one day I worked up the courage to ask him out.” Seongwoo said confidently, that it seemed like he rehearsed it.

“You liked Daniel? What’s there to like?” Daniel’s older brother, Jisung jokingly said, earning a glare from his younger sibling.

“Well, he’s attractive, smart, sweet, funny and has a great body. I mean, what’s not to like.”

The room immediately became silent, before everyone broke out laughing. “I like him,” Boa said, giggling, “He’s a real keeper Daniel.”

Daniel looked down at his lap, and from what Seongwoo could see, he was frowning. When he looked up he wore a jokey smile, and scratched his head. All Seongwoo knew, was that he did not like how they were treating him. Everything he said, he thought to be true.

For the rest of the dinner Daniel didn’t utter another word, and ate his food. Seongwoo however was the life of the party, answering everyone’s curious questions with tasteful humour. It was almost as though they enjoyed Seongwoo’s company than their own family, and that left a bitter taste in Daniel’s mouth.

The next part of the night, they relocated to the main living room. A female relative of Daniel had latched onto Seongwoo and tried to get him to sit beside her. (A/N: I didn’t want to use an actual celebrity for this because, well wouldn’t it be rude? I don’t know.) Seongwoo kindly detached himself from her, before saying, “I’d like to sit with my boyfriend, sorry.”

“Yeah,” She rolled her eyes, “Fine.”

Seongwoo searched for Daniel’s solemn face, before sitting beside him. He put his arm around the latter’s shoulder and whispered, “You okay?”

Daniel nodded, then rested his head in the crook of Seongwoo’s neck. This time it was Seongwoo’s turn to blush. “You smell really nice, Seongwoo.”

“So, let’s play a game we all know well!” Daniel’s grandad said loudly, standing up.

Immediately Daniel was on full alert. There was only one game that his grandad knew how to play, and he was sure Seongwoo would not be on board with it. It was-

“Russian roulette!” Everyone screamed in unison.

He grandad carried on, “A mafia classic. As the biggest section of the Korean mafia, the only games we play is Russian Roulette!”

Daniel could feel Seongwoo’s heartbeat beating loudly against his ribcage. “D-Daniel, what does h-he mean?” His voice wavered, and his perfect cool front came collapsing down.

One by one everyone brought out their revolvers, and began to point it to one another. “Guys, can we not do it this time.” Daniel asked, sitting up straighter.

Boa winked at Daniel, “No my dear,” and pointed her gun to him.

“As for the new guest, “Daniel’s grandad said, “I’ll take care of him.”  He pointed his gun straight in Seongwoo’s direction, squinting in one eye to make his aim perfect.

“D-D-Daniel!”

“Don’t worry, they always load blanks at dinner, it’s just this initiation thing they do whenever someone new comes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“I couldn’t tell my boyfriend that I’m part of the mafia, they you wouldn’t be with me. All of my exes break up with me after finding out about this,”

“Oh gee, I wonder why,” Despite his sarcastic tone, he looked positively petrified.

Boa brought out a cloth and polished her gun, “I thought it’d be fun to load my gun for once, don’t you Danny dear?”

“You didn’t,” Daniel said, knowing just how crazy his aunt could sometimes be, “Please say you didn’t.”

“Yeah, I did. Me and dad thought it would make things more interesting.” Both Boa and his grandad aimed at two vases before pressing the trigger. They both smashed into smithereens once the metal bullet hit them.

“Now, three!”

“Please don’t!” Daniel shouted.

“Two!”

“D-Daniel, I don’t like this!”

“One!”

“Go!” The sound of countless guns firing off filled the air, and before Seongwoo could react, Daniel covered the latter’s body with his own.

Pin drop silence followed after before they all started to laugh, everyone but Daniel and Seongwoo.

Daniel’s grandma spoke up, a smile gracing his lips, “We were just joking dear, your grandad and aunt only loaded one bullet, the rest were blanks. Sorry if we scared you and your boyfriend.”

Daniel only frowned and looked at the sweaty and terrified Seongwoo. “I’m going to take him home now.” He grabbed Seongwoo’s arm and stood up, dragging him up with him. He draped Seongwoo’s arm around his shoulder, since he was sure that Seongwoo’s leg were probably like jelly by now.

Avoiding everyone’s gaze, Daniel and Seongwoo walked out of the room and soon after, the whole house.

He steadied Seongwoo who was still shaking. Who could blame, the boy thought he die a matter of minutes ago.

“I’m so sorry Seongwoo, I didn’t think they’d pull a stunt like this.”

Once Seongwoo was sure that he was stable, he pushed Daniel away, “You’re a part of the mafia? Is that why your whole family is rich?! Benefiting off the death of others?!”

“Seongwoo, please lower your voi-”

“No!”

“I don’t like this just as much as you. Why do you think they make fun of me? It’s because ever since I was a kid, I said I didn’t want to join. Ever since my dad was killed in a shoot-out, I decided that I’d rather be dead that join this! When I'm 21, I'm leaving this completely!”

Seongwoo sighed, putting his hands on his own face. “I can’t believe I’m in love with someone like you. Just my luck.”

“You’re in love with me?”

After a long pause, Seongwoo spoke again, “I- You know what? Can you just take me home please; I’ll talk to you about this another time.

_I like you too!_

“Yeah, of course.”

Daniel was not sure how the night had turned out. Seongwoo was terrified at the fact that he was part of the mafia, but had admitted that he liked Daniel.

Only time can tell if everything would turn out well, or if it’d be another failed romance under Daniel’s name.

Daniel just didn’t know yet.


	2. ℂℍ ⓶ : Goodbyes are Painful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a week to update, I just started school. It will only get more and more difficult. I hope to update once a week, but if I don't, just assume that work has killed me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy~~ Please comment, it makes me super happy :)
> 
> I'm a hoe for angst so enjoy~

¬Daniel¬

The entire night, Daniel was unable to sleep a wink. He lay in his bed, and when the area he was lying in became too warm, he’d roll over. He’d tried to text Seongwoo many times, but the latter didn’t come online the entire night. It made Daniel sad. The only prospect of a relationship was slowly crumbling right in front of him.

All his family had partners suited to their lifestyle, and Daniel sometimes wondered if he should just do the same. _No! I’m different to them! I don’t want to be a part of this twisted family. I’m better than them, I’m a normal guy._

Daniel groaned, and muffled his screams into his pillow. If Seongwoo was going to ignore now, he could always go to school and meet him in person tomorrow. For the rest of the night, he remained stationary.

~*~

Daniel arrived in school looking a mess. His uniform was crinkled, his shirt also untucked. He hadn’t bothered to comb his hair, which is why it looks like a blonde bird’s nest. As for his face, his eyes were bloodshot, and rimmed with bags. His lips were chapped, and cut.

The stares he got in the corridor were from his underclassmen who had always looked up to the attractive Daniel. Now, the stares weren’t ones of approval, but of dismay, and Daniel honestly didn’t give a crap.

The weather of this day mirrored Daniel’s emotions entirely. Grey clouds filled the once blue sky, and released a torrent of acidic tears, coupled with the occasional angry burst of lighting, and frustrated grumble of thunder. Daniel was truly feeling horrible today, and he hoped to see a certain Seongwoo who could change all of that.

He pushed open the door to his classroom, and immediately began searching for Ong.

“Woah, what the hell happened to you?” Kim Jaehwan, another one of Daniel’s annoying classmates said, stifling his laughter. Daniel shot an unamused look in the direction of his childhood friend and gave him the finger. “Okay, geez. Someone must’ve woken up on the wrong side of the bed today. That is, if you even went to sleep.”

“Where’s Seongwoo?”

“I don’t know.” Jaehwan shrugged, “You have that presentation today, don’t you?”

“Oh crap! I forgot about that!” Daniel groaned, “Can this day get any worse?!”

“Well, you look absolutely hideous right now, so…yeah it can.”

“Shut up Jaehwan,” Daniel made his way to his seat before resting his head on the desk in front of him. _I’ll use this time to go to sleep for a bit._ A minute hadn’t even passed before Seongwoo had entered the room.

“Morning Jaehwan,” The sweet voice called, and Daniel raised his head expectantly. Their eyes met momentarily, the younger smiled only to be met with a stoic expression. Seongwoo’s eyes looked back to Jaehwan, and walked past Daniel as though he didn’t exist. “Where is everyone else?” Jaehwan noticed this, and shot Daniel a confused look as Seongwoo planted himself closer to Jaehwan.

“You don’t usual sit here.” The perplexed boy stated, looking at Seongwoo who sat beside him. “You sit there,” He pointed next Daniel who wore a pained expression, “Next to Daniel.”

“I know, but I want to try something different you know?” Ong said, smiling as though nothing was wrong, “Just trying to surround myself with the **right crowd**.” Daniel huffed, clearly sad because that statement was directly meant for him

“But you think I’m annoying, everyone does.” Jaehwan scratched his head, clearly noticing the tension in the room, just he couldn’t identify why it was there, “Have you finally realised that I’m better looking than you?”

Seongwoo chortled, a noise that Daniel couldn’t help but crack a smile at, “You wish loser.”

Jaehwan frowned at the other, and peered back at Daniel who was burning his gaze into the back of Seongwoo’s head. He mouthed the words; “What’s wrong?” at Daniel, who just groaned as a response.

Most of the lesson continued like this; Seongwoo ignoring Daniel’s entire existence, Daniel trying to get Seongwoo’s attention, and Jaehwan as the strained messenger between the two.

“And that’s it for this lesson, class dismissed, everyone but Ong Seongwoo leave.” Daniel got up, and dragged himself out of the class followed by Jaehwan.

“Seriously, what the fuck is wrong between you two? For once you two aren’t clawing at each other’s necks, or making cheesy jokes together. Tell me.”

“First, we’re not like that, and second my jokes are fucking hilarious.”

“Whatever, just tell me what’s wrong.”

“He met my family.” Jaehwan had been Daniel’s friend since they were kids, and the two’s families were close, so of course Jaehwan knew of Daniel’s eccentric and semi-violent family.

“What?!” He gasped, “Are you demented or something? I heard his dad is part of the police force!”

Daniel’s eyes widened significantly, before he broke out into laughter.

“What the heck, why are you laughing?!”

“Have you forgotten? The Kang family isn’t some tiny gang, this insane family is almost like a dynasty. The police know all about my family, and on top of that they even work for them.”

“W-What? How do you know? My sources are very accurate.”

“On my 14th birthday I ran to the police to report my family. I came with pictures and videos as proof, but all they did was laugh at me. They called my older brother, and he took me home then beat the shit out of me after getting blind drunk and laughing at me.”

“Bro, your family is so fucked up.” Jaehwan whispered, getting a bitter laugh from the latter.

“Tell me about it.”

“So, did they play Russian roulette?”

“Yup, except they thought it would be funny to load some bullets.”

“Oh my god! Did someone die? I bet Boa noona was a part of it!”

“Yup, that demonic woman planned it along with grandad.” Daniel sighed, “But, no-one died, they just shot two really expensive vases.”

“He must’ve been terrified.”

“No shit Sherlock. Now he doesn’t even want to look at me. He’s pretending that I don’t even exist!”

“Hey Jaehwan,” _Seongwoo!_ “Can you come with me to the shop near school?”

Jaehwan looked at Daniel who was beside him. Somehow, he knew exactly what to do and bolted. Seongwoo pouted, and sighed. He didn’t look at Daniel and started to walk away.

 _This is my chance!_ Daniel reached out and grabbed the latter’s arm. Seongwoo immediately became stiff upon contact. He looked back at the blonde boy and tugged forcing Daniel to release him. Daniel couldn’t recognise the boy in front of him, his eyes held a certain iciness to them. Even when they were frenemies, never did Seongwoo ever look at him like this.

Wiping off his annoyed expression, Seongwoo continued his path. “Wait! Why are you avoiding me?!” Daniel yelled, and got more and more frustrated.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe I nearly fucking died that last time I acknowledged your presence.”

“That was only one time.” Daniel knew this would escalate into an argument.

“One time is enough for me to learn my lesson.”

“My family wouldn’t do that, please understand.”

Seongwoo scoffed, crossing his arms, “Are you seriously asking me to sympathise with the mafia?”

“Okay, at least sympathise with me,” Daniel managed a little smile, “You know that I wouldn’t be a part of something like this willingly.”

“To be completely honest with you, Kang Daniel, I don’t know an awful lot about you. I’ve always admired you from a far, but I wasn’t really a friend of yours. I imagine if we were closer, I would’ve already seen this side of you.”

“Why are you talking like this?” Seongwoo’s formal speech put Daniel on edge.

“I talk this way to strangers,” The older boy looked at Daniel for a split second before turning on his heel and leaving.

It would be an understatement that Daniel’s heart broke. It exploded. It was crushed by a mountain. It had every person in the world hit it with a metal baseball bat. What did Daniel do after watching Seongwoo leave? He cried, realising that his love life is and always will be non-existent. That he would always be alone.

Deep within, a fire was building in him. One that carried pure fury. If he was doomed to live a life without normality, why shouldn’t he join those like him? He finally understood what his family was saying.

_You will never live a normal life._

He begged to go to school, so that he could build a future without violence. Everything he dreamed suddenly became a mirage…or was it always one? The only friend that he’s could make had been a fellow criminal child, Jaehwan. Jaehwan’s family were the branch of mafia residing in Busan, they have been loyal to Daniel’s family for years.

Daniel was always admired from afar, and no one ever had the courage to speak to him. That was until Seongwoo arrived in his school, and made his days brighter, or in some cases, darker. Even if most of their conversations bordered on enemy territory, he still missed it.

He shook his head, and grabbed his hair, “He threw you away Daniel, forget the bastard.”

Storming out of the school, he realised that Seongwoo was standing under the shelter. It was pouring rain and it didn’t look like it would stop any time soon.

Seongwoo didn’t bother looking in Daniel’s direction, as usual. The younger opened his bag and pulled out his umbrella. He was about to open it, when his phone rang.

He picked up immediately after seeing the name that shone brightly on his phone.

“Hello grandfather.” He said this quietly, making sure to not alarm the boy near him.

“How is that man of yours?”

“We’re over.”

“That fast? Was it because of what we did yesterday?”

“I think so, but it’s fine. We weren’t meant for each other anyways.” _His dad is a police officer, and mine is a dead member of the mafia. It should’ve been clearer to me in the beginning._

“Anyways,” Daniel continued, “I’m coming home.”

“So, you’ve finally come around. What about your dream of going to school and being normal?” His grandad after this laughed.

“Screw that, I’m leaving school. Cancel my rent too, I’m moving back home.”

Seongwoo, not wanting to pay attention, perked up. His eyes widened, and he couldn’t help but feel a little empty. He wanted Daniel to know that he didn’t hate him, he just needed to protect himself. Seongwoo’s family had been living in debt for most of his childhood because of a mafia scam. He ended up losing an uncle at the hands of the Kang family because of this incident. They butchered his body and ended up forgiving the debt because of the entertainment. Seongwoo knew that it wasn’t Daniel’s fault, but every bone in his body told him to stay away from him.

“Can you send a few people to my apartment, I’m going to start packing up.”

“At least finish the day,” His grandfather didn’t say this seriously, in fact he was holding back laughter.

Daniel had always been respective to his grandad, but he was not feeling particularly happy. “Can you just do it, I’m fucking done with school.”

“…That’s it boy, you’re getting it now,” The elder didn’t sound the least bit angry, in fact he sounded proud, “But talk to me like that again and I’ll beat you, got it?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I’ll call them now, start getting home. It’s good to have you back.”

“Thanks, bye grandad.”

Daniel peered back at Seongwoo, and was surprised to see Seongwoo looking at him with a sad expression. The older immediately looked away, before feeling Daniel shove his chest.

“What the he-”

“Take this.” Seongwoo looked down to see a black umbrella in Daniel’s grasp.

“I don’t need it.” He looked the other way, avoiding the younger’s piercing gaze. Daniel dropped the umbrella at Seongwoo’s feet, before grabbing his face and smashing his lips onto the latter’s.

Seongwoo was shocked, but Daniel’s skilled lips tricked him into participating in the kiss. The kiss deepened when Daniel began biting Seongwoo’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. Seongwoo was hesitant, but after Daniel wrapped his arms around his waist, he finally opened. Daniel’s tongue slithered inside, and eagerly explored the older’s mouth.

Daniel’s lips tasted salty, just like the tears he released not too long ago. Seongwoo noticed this bitterly, and felt guilty. Suddenly, his lips and body lost the extra warmth. He slowly opened his eyes to see Daniel staring back at him.

“So, I see I’m not a stranger…unless you do this with every stranger.” He smiled, but there was nothing but sadness behind his eyes. He reached down to pick up the umbrella and forced it into Seongwoo’s hand.

“I-I said I don’t ne-”

“Just, please, take it.” After hearing that, Seongwoo reluctantly held onto it, and looked down at his feet. Even though Seongwoo was the one that originally cut ties, he couldn’t help but feel broken. He lied when he said he didn’t know much about Daniel. Apart from his family, Seongwoo knew basically everything. Before he could realise it, tears began streaming from his eyes.

He felt Daniel close again. Seongwoo’s hands were grabbed by the latter. He raised his watery eyes to look at the sad boy. “Don’t be sad Seongwoo, you were right. You should be around better people, so I will remove myself from your life.” Daniel smiled sadly, and held Seongwoo’s face, rubbing the tears cascading down his cheeks. He chuckled to himself, stroking the three beauty spots of Seongwoo’s cheek, “I always thought these looked like constellations.”

“You’re really special, and I really hope you live a wonderful life. It took me a while to realise that I like you, but I don’t deserve you. Find someone much better than me, and live a fulfilling life, full of happiness.” He kissed Seongwoo on the cheek, and hugged him. Daniel then let ago, depriving Seongwoo of warmth for the second time.

“Bye for now, Ong Seongwoo.” Daniel strapped his bag onto his shoulders, and waved at the older.

And just like that Daniel walked out of Seongwoo’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T WORRY THEY WILL MEET AGAIN, DON'T KILL ME!!
> 
> After this chapter, I'm gonna move to the future. Daniel will then be a part of the Mafia.
> 
> Comment :D
> 
> Bye for now~


	3. ℂℍ ⓷ : Unexpected Affiliations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been super ill lately, so I'm sorry for the late-ish update. I have college 5 times a day, and I usually use my weekends to do work, but like I said earlier, I've been feeling under the weather.
> 
> I just made a twitter account, my username is Seongwoes. If there is any issues, I'll probably post it on there, and also I'd really like to get to know you guys better! You guys can talk to me any time :)
> 
> Now enjoy~

**6 Years Later (They were both 17 before, so now they are 23)**

“Hyung, I’m going out on patrol!” Seongwoo yelled, grabbing his black officer jacket from the chair he was sitting on moments before.

“But it’s your break,” Minhyun said, scratching his head. Ever since Seongwoo joined the police force in Seoul, he’s never failed to surprise his elder. Most of the time he’d work over time, and even now, he’d occasionally skip his hour break. A small smile found its way onto his lips, as Minhyun shook his head. “You need to rest, you workaholic.”

“But I’m bored.” Seongwoo sighed, dropping his jacket back onto his chair.

Sungwoon appeared from behind the pair, and took advantage of the situation, “You can do my shift, I’m starting in 10 minutes.”

“Great!”

Sungwoon got slapped on the back of the head by Minhyun, “You’re not doing his shift.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s going to do it himself! He needs to stop being so lazy!”

Seongwoo bitterly left the room, annoyed that he had a whole hour of doing nothing. To most that would be blissful, but Seongwoo saw it as wasting time. He wanted to be out there helping others, not laying about the place without an objective.

 While he wasn’t there, Minhyun turned to face Sungwoon. “Are you out of your mind?! You know exactly why he can’t do your shift.”

Sungwoon huffed, resting his head on a table. “He’s gonna learn about it sooner or later.”

“Did you ever think of what they would do to him? They love to scare people, and sometimes it can get really out of control.”

“The older generation is not in the country now, I heard that the oldest at home right now is 30 and from what I’ve heard, he’s not that bad.”

“Jisung is in Taiwan at the moment. He’s with the Lai family. The oldest there right now is Seongwoo’s age.”

“What’s his name?”

“Daniel.”

Sungwoon’s eyes widened, “I’ve heard bad things about that guy. Why is he in Korea?! He left 5 years ago!”

Seongwoo forgot his phone on the table and started to make his way back to the Staff room when he heard the two having a heated conversation. He decided to spy on the them, being careful not to make a noise.

 “While the family is out of the country, he needs to take care of his little siblings and the business. And yes, the rumours about this man are outrageous, so you can understand why we can’t send Seongwoo.”

“Who cares about him, what about me?! It’s bad enough that I have to go see the fucking mafia, but now the Great Dragon is home! Do you want me to die or som-“

“Shut up!” Minhyun shouted, muffling Sungwoon just as Seongwoo walked into the room.

“Mafia? The police force is affiliated with the Mafia? This can’t be real!” His eyes were aflame, and his once peaceful composition was slowly breaking down.

“Of course not, Seongwoo, what made you think that?” Minhyun said, nervously chuckling, pupils following Seongwoo pacing around the staff room.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it’s the fact that you were talking about it! Don’t take me for an idiot, hyung.”

He stormed past the perplexed pair, grabbing his black uniform jacket. After putting it on, he glanced at Sungwoon, “Get ready then.”

“Whoa whoa, hold on, you can’t go with him.” Minhyun stammered, he’s never seen Seongwoo angry before, but he had a bad feeling about it.”

“Yes, I can.” He grabbed his hat, securing on his soft brown hair. “But before that, you’re telling me all about this.” Having nothing but sad and horrible encounters with the mafia, Seongwoo couldn’t help but be on high alert.

Minhyun sighed, not happy with the boy’s stubbornness. Considering the scared expression Sungwoon wore moments ago, he thought Seongwoo joining along wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

They sat around a table, with Seongwoo burning holes in their heads. “Explain.”

“Uh, well…the mafia in this country is very big and it cannot be shut down easily. The police all over the country tried everything they could do, but It just couldn’t be done. The result were many casualties on either side. So, in 2006, the police made an alliance with the mafia. The mafia are allowed to continue their trade as long as they do not hurt the normal civilians. Any civilian that willingly interacts with the mafia will no longer be protected by the law. Also, police need to check on the families and gangs that reside within the Mafia regularly, to ensure that they are operating the way they should.”

“So, without knowing, I became a fucking dirty cop?” His expression became even more enraged, slightly scaring the other two men.

“I know it’s not you were expecting, but we couldn’t tell you. You’re still young, and telling you this right now is something we’re not allowed. We wish we didn’t have to work alongside those monsters, but it’s not our choice to make.” Minhyun said, empathising with the young man.

“Yeah, following the alliance, the crime rates lowered drastically. I also don’t like the idea, but something to help you sleep at night is the fact that this country has become a lot safer since it all started.” Seongwoo looked up at the blonde boy, and frowned sadly.

“If I knew this before, so many things would’ve been different,” _I could’ve been with Daniel. But that doesn’t matter, he probably forgot all about me._

“Well, your shift is starting now.” Minhyun looking at Sungwoon, then turning to the dark-haired latter, “Yours too.” He smiled softly, receiving a pained one in return. Minhyun felt really sorry for the boy. He came into the police force hopeful, just as Sungwoon and Minhyun had before him. And now, all of that’s broken.

Leaving behind Minhyun, the two started the journey of absolute silence. Sungwoon wasn’t sure if he should put on any music, considering the tension in the air. Instead he kept his eyes constantly on the road, too worried to glance at Seongwoo.

Seongwoo forgot to ask Sungwoon where they were going, but felt too agitated to speak up. His father lied to him. He told him that the most trustworthy people on earth were those with a religion and those with a yearning to help others. _Clearly that means nothing to him_ , Seongwoo thought. _Having been a police officer himself, he should’ve told me._

He also thought of what he had with a certain blonde boy by the name of Daniel. He pushed the boy out of his life, all for his future of good deeds. If only he knew then that the line between their separation had been blurred. Ever since his short-lived romance with Daniel, he didn’t want to pursue a relationship. He’s been asked out plenty of times, by both girls and guys. Of course, he rejected them all, not wanting to get involved with feelings anymore.

“We’re here.” Sungwoon spoke, his voice slightly croak-y from not speaking for so long. It sounded foreign to both of them. He cleared his voice and said it again, “W-We’re here.”

Seongwoo looked up from his lap, and gasped, causing Sungwoon to laugh. “I know, the neighbourhood looks amazing, right?”

“I know this neighbourhood.” He threw off his seatbelt and got out of the car in lightning speed.

“Y-You do?!” This confused the latter, leading him to wonder what kind of business Seongwoo had in this area.

Seongwoo didn’t reply, speed-walking to a certain marble door. The elder ran after him, as soon as he was sure he locked the car. “How do you know what house we’re going to? Yah, answer me!” Sungwoon’s breathless voice fell unheard. The taller male felt a surge of adrenaline run throughout his body. _What if Daniel is here? Will he remember me?_

Sungwoon dragged him back by the scruff of his neck, “Hey, speak when you’re spoken to!”

“Sorry, I forgot you were here.” Sungwoon had never seen Seongwoo with a look like this before. He looked terrified and ecstatic at the same time.

“So how do you know this place?”

“Um, someone I used to know lived here.”

“This house has belonged to the Kang Family for longer than you’ve been alive,” Sungwoon muttered.

“Can you knock on the door now, I feel like they’ll be more comfortable with someone they can recognise.”

“The ones I know aren’t in the country at the moment, but if you don’t want to do it, I’ll do it.” Sungwoon gingerly knocked, and stood straight. He wanted to have a good impression on the Great Dragon, but much to his disappointment a baby-faced boy opened the door with a glare.

“What do yo-, oh…it’s you guys.” A smirk replaced his frown, as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. With his chubby cheeks, sweet eyes, and rosy red lips, that looked a little bruised, no-one would expect him to have such a rotten personality.

“Who is it babe?” Another male appeared, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. This one was equally as cute, with a small head, and full lips. But just as shocking, this was boy known for setting fire to things for ‘fun’.

“It’s these random officers that need to check on us, Jinyoung-ah.”

Seongwoo recognised the other boy. He was the younger brother of Daniel, the same one that caught them making out on the very doorstep he was standing on right now. Seongwoo didn’t raise his face high enough to get noticed by Jihoon.

“Come in, my brother will come in a few minutes,” He looked extremely bored, ready to leave the two.

After leaving them in the sitting room, Jihoon and Jinyoung immediately latched onto each other. From the smacking noises Seongwoo heard from the hallway, he knew exactly what they were doing, making his cheeks a little red.

Seongwoo noticed his friend, anxiously tapping his feet on the floor. “What’s wrong,” He asked, “You look really pale.”

“Ever heard of The Great Dragon?” Seongwoo shook his head, making the latter frown, “How can you not know?”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, “Just tell me about him.”

“Well, he’s a member of the Kang family, one of the candidates to takeover after their grandad dies. He left Korea 5 years ago, and travelled the world learning all the best techniques.”

“Techniques of what?”

“How to kill someone. He’s extremely strong, and people say that he once made a grown man pass out just because he glared.”

“What absolute bullshit.”

“I’m not lying! He came back recently, and I heard that he’s going to kill his grandad and older brother, so that he can become the leader.”

“Are you an old housewife or something, who’s been telling you these myths?”

Sungwoon scowled at Seongwoo for laughing at him, “Fine, don’t believe me. I don’t care.”

“Tell that to your face, hyung.” Sensing that Sungwoon was going to go into a heated rant, he cut him off, “By the way, you never told me why he’s called dragon man.”

“It’s the Great Dragon, and that’s because of the huge dragon that’s been tattooed onto his back. It’s always the last thing his enemies see before they bleed to death.”

“Are you sure you’re not mixing fiction with reality, because he sounds like a comic book character.”

“I’m telling you, everything I say about Kang Daniel is real!” Seongwoo’s breath instantly hitched at the mention of Daniel’s name.

“You called?” Sungwoon and Seongwoo looked at each other, then towards the door.

Standing in the doorway was the same boy Seongwoo fell in love with 6 years ago. He wore a fitted black suit that made Seongwoo’s heart sing. Either that, or he was having a heart attack. Daniel’s shirt was unbuttoned at the top, revealing his milky skin and long neck.  In his ring-covered hand was a red folder.

Seongwoo’s eyes travelled higher to admire the boy’s face. His dark eyes stared back, barely showing a reaction. His features became more refined, especially his sharp jawline that only made him look more desirable. His luscious red lips, that Seongwoo had dreamt of many times quirked into a smile. “Done checking me out, Ong Seongwoo?”

Seongwoo gasped, hearing Daniel say his name was something he never expected to hear in his life again, but here he was. His eyes darted all over the place, everywhere but Daniel. Sungwoon had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do, smiling awkwardly at Daniel. He still doesn’t know how the two know each other.

“How do you guys know each other?” He asked, much to Seongwoo’s dismay. Seongwoo finally looked up to see Daniel grinning.

“Me and him? We dated for a short time.” _About 4 hours_ , Seongwoo wanted to say. Daniel strolled over, and sat directly in front of Seongwoo. He crossed his legs, and licked his lips in a way only Seongwoo understood. Again, Sungwoon felt out of the loop. “Not gonna say hi?” Daniel said in his deep voice that warmed Seongwoo.

Seongwoo’s heart was pounding out of his chest, “H-Hi Sir.”

Daniel scoffed, “Come on, you can call me Daniel. Or are you still going to treat me like a stranger?”

“Hello Daniel. And this will be my only time visiting this residence.” On the inside, Daniel sank. Seongwoo looked amazing, even in his uniform, and Seongwoo was still going to push him away? Granted, Daniel is no longer pining after the boy. Having travelled all over the world, the boy has tasted many different flavours, but his favourite was still Seongwoo’s sweet lips. Oh, how he wanted to try them again.

“Ridiculous, you can visit any time you want. Maybe we can catch up.” This time Sungwoon caught onto what was going on, and frowned deeply. He was flirting!

“Sir, can we go over the paperwork?” Sungwoon asked boldly, regretting his words the minute they spilt from his mouth. He was in the presence of the Great Dragon and had the audacity to interrupt.

Much to his disbelief, Daniel smiled at him. He reached for the folder and handed it to Sungwoon, leaving the man to flick through it.

Sungwoon’s eyes widened, everything was so organised. Unlike how Jisung or Boa did it, Daniel marked all the relevant information. Once all was checked, he handed it back. “That’ll be all.”

Sungwoon stood up, and starting to walk out of the room. “Where are you going?” Seongwoo said panicking.

“I’ll be waiting in the car, you have some catching up to do.”

“That’ll be fine, I’m coming with y-”

“Thank you, officer. We won’t take long.” Seongwoo grimaced at, annoyed that he was interrupted, and scared that he would be left alone with Daniel.

“Bye.” And just like that, they were all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, that's a cliffhanger all right. I would've carried on but it's nearly 3am, and I have to get up at 7:30am.  
> Sorry~  
> Don't forget to find me on Twitter, let's become friends :D


	4. ℂℍ ⓸: Nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> I wrote this under a lot of pressure to make sure it gets uploaded on time, so it may be a little rushed -.- sorry!  
> Also, I wrote a warning in the chapter, so make sure to read the (A/N)s
> 
> I hope you enjoy~ :)

 ¬Seongwoo¬

Seongwoo awkwardly sat back down, playing with his fingers. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. After he’d told Daniel to leave him alone, he never thought he’d see him again. The closest he’d gotten to seeing Daniel, was when he dreamt of him. The dream version of Daniel was awkward and young, but the version standing in front of him was entirely different. This one wears fitted clothes, and bites his lips. This one has a deep, velvety voice. This one was downright sexy.

Daniel smirked, swapping his previously angelic smile for a devilishly handsome one. Running his finger through his soft blonde hair, he took in Seongwoo’s features. And by the look on his face, he looked pleased.

“So, how has life been?” Daniel asked, sitting in front of the latter. Seongwoo took a while to respond, realising that his life hasn’t been that great. Sure, he’d made a few friends, but they weren’t special to him. In fact, he doesn’t go anywhere but work and home. He fell into a pitiful routine, one that would make Daniel laugh.

“I-It’s been alright.” He looked down at his feet, avoiding the eyes that stared into his soul.

“Come on, this isn’t the Ong Seongwoo I know.” Daniel said, clapping his hands together, “What happened to the one that would tell me stupid pick-up lines, and make fun of me?”

Seongwoo felt his shoulders sag. _That Seongwoo died when I let go of you._ He let out a nervous laugh, and said; “I grew up, I guess.”

“Pity, because I liked that boy.” Daniel casually said, burning Seongwoo’s cheeks a bright red. Then filling him with sadness. Ever since Daniel left, Seongwoo had grown quiet. When he finished school, and enrolled into the police training academy, people tried to befriend him. But Seongwoo evaded their attempts, not wanting a friend, not wanting a companion, but wanting Daniel.

While Seongwoo wallowed in himself, he didn’t notice the latter get up and sit beside him. He turned to face Daniel, and was met with the boy’s face only inches away from his own. Seongwoo let out an audible gasp and jumped back, not comfortable with the close proximity of the other. This only made Daniel interested, moving closer by the second.

Seongwoo, soon enough, lost space. “What’re you scared of?” Daniel asked in a playful tone, “I don’t bite…that much.”

The dark-haired boy blushed furiously, and leaped off the coach. He scrambled for his police hat, and attempted to leave. “I-I-I’ll be taking my leave n-now.”

“How will you get back?”

“Officer Sungwoon is waiting outside. If that’s all, then I’ll be going now.”

Daniel laughed heartily, “About that…I told him to leave.”

“What?!” Seongwoo creased his brows. _How?_ _I was there the entire time; how did they communicate without my knowledge?_ As though his eyes spoke of his confusion, Seongwoo looked at Daniel. In return, he received a knowing smile, and a mocking shrug from Daniel.

Seongwoo reached into his pocket, and pulled out his phone. Immediately, he dialled Sungwoon’s number, and waited, making sure Daniel kept his distance.

“Hello~” Sungwoon sung. ( **A/N: This made me laugh for some reason)**

“Where the hell are you?”

“…”

“Well?!”

“…”

“Oh my god, that bastard hung up!” infuriated, Seongwoo slipped his phone back into his pocket.

Apparently, he wasn’t paying close enough attention to Daniel because the boy had managed to slip out of his line of sight. Seongwoo raised a hand to his forehead and sighed. Daniel, who stood directly behind the brunette wanted to laugh. Seongwoo was just as ignorant of his surroundings as he used to be when they were younger.

Daringly, Daniel snaked his arms around the elder’s slender figure. Seongwoo jumped, feeling his heart increase in beats. _Why does this keep happening to me!?_

“Daniel?” He spoke shakily.

“Mhmm?” Daniel rested his head on the officer’s soldier.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Smelling you.”

Seongwoo looked utterly mortified, and tried to remove himself from Daniel’s iron grip. As expected he failed. “I’ll punch you if you don’t let go.”

“Oh no, I’m terrified,” Seongwoo began to feel annoyed, “please don’t officer~ I promise I’ll be good from now on~.”

Tired of all the mocking coming his way, the dark-haired boy raised his fist and swung it downward with all his strength, aiming for Daniel’s jewels. His fist came to a halt, having been grabbed by Daniel. Seongwoo took advantage of Daniel’s distraction, and moved his body out of the grip. Daniel, still holding one of Seongwoo’s wrists, spun the boy around, so this time he was facing him. The blonde encased the boy, but this time his hands were on Seongwoo’s lower back and threatened to travel south.

Now face to face, and still stuck in Daniel’s arms, Seongwoo wanted to scream. “What do you want from me?!” This time Seongwoo’s heart was beating for another reason and that was adrenaline and anger.

“You may call me greedy, but what I want is you.”

“…”

“I mean all of you.”

Seongwoo’s mind was flashing red, and he couldn’t think of anything. All he wanted to do was run away, far away. He was given an opportunity to be with the only person he’s ever been in love with again, but he wasn’t sure if ‘his Daniel’ was the same as the one who held him.

_This Daniel has probably been with all sorts of people, and sees me as his next conquest. What if he uses me? What if he breaks me?_

**(A/N: My friend proof-read this, and said that some people could become triggered at what was coming next. I’m not gonna put this in warnings because it’ll most likely never happen again. If you get triggered by things like this, tell me please!)**

He felt Daniel’s hands travel lower. Still frozen, Seongwoo’s neck was attacked with soft butterfly kisses, making the boy warm up. His feeble attempts of pushing Daniel away in order to collect his thoughts, became more and more frequent. Daniel’s lips travelled higher, sucking on Seongwoo’s ear. Seongwoo up until this point made no noise, but the longer Daniel went on, he could feel his walls breaking.

“P-Please sto-” His small voice was cut off by the blonde’s lips. This kiss was not soft, nor was it sweet. It was uncomfortable to Seongwoo, who decided he wasn’t going to take part. Rather than his heart singing with pleasure from the physical touch, it sank with all the mental strain dragging it down. What was supposed to be euphoric was anything but that. He lost all strength in his arms, and stood paralysed In Daniel’s hold.

Utterly hopeless, Seongwoo, who had not cried for years, felt a dam building up in his eyes. He was angry, and he was sad. He was confused, because what Daniel was doing then wasn’t what was making him numb. It was what Daniel said earlier.

_“You may call me greedy, but all I want is you.”_

Seongwoo raised his hands in protest, and shoved Daniel’s chest. “Can you please stop!”

Daniel looked up and was surprised to see Seongwoo tearing up. Feeling the tears threatening to pour, he harshly wiped them away with the back of his hand. “Are you okay?” Daniel hesitantly asked.

Seongwoo’s lips began to wobble, and his eyes continued to water. _Stop! Ugh, this is so embarrassing!_

“W-Were you serious?”

“With what?”

“With what you said earlier?” Seongwoo made up his mind. If Daniel was being serious, he was willing to give him a try. After all, the mafia and police are basically one big organisation now.

“Me wanting you?” Daniel questioned, making the latter nod his head albeit a little too eager. Daniel chuckled, “Of course it is.” And began slowly approaching the brunette.

Seongwoo still wasn’t satisfied with the answer. “What do you mean by that?” _As in dating or a no-strings-attached relationship?_

“Isn’t that self-explanatory? I want you to myself.” Daniel was only a few steps away from Seongwoo, when his younger brother Jihoon walked in.

“The Lai family just arrived.” He strolled into the room, followed by Jinyoung. “Including Mei Ling.” **(A/N: This person is entirely fictional. If you guys have any suggestions for who she should look like, just comment them. Or if you don’t want that, tell me.)** Jihoon winked at Daniel, something that Seongwoo was slightly confused at. Seongwoo aggressively wiped away his tears, and sniffled quietly.

Daniel, after hearing the girl’s name, became overcome with unease. _Why did they have to come now?!_

As though on clockwork, a group of people shuffled into the room, the next looking even elegant than the one before. Being surrounded by these many unknown people, made Seongwoo feel even more out of place than earlier.

“Missed me bitch.” A man laughed, slinging his arm around Daniel’s neck. “Meet the Lai family! Or should I say meet your future wife’s family!”

A beautiful woman emerged from the group. Her long wavy brown hair was adorned with expensive golden accessories. Her slim but curvy figure waltzed up to Daniel, heels clicking on the marble floor. Although she was wearing minimal makeup, she had her lips painted a seductive red. Once in front of the blonde, she did a small bow, and said; “Nice to meet you, Kang Daniel-ssi. I’m Lai Mei Ling.” Her eyes fluttered open behind the curtains of her lashes.

Watching Daniel awkwardly greet her back, made Seongwoo gloomy. This meant that Daniel acknowledged and accepted the words that the crazy man had said. Not wanting to stay anymore, Seongwoo slipped out of the room. Along his trip out of the house he came across the two star-crossed lovers.

Jihoon’s eyes followed Seongwoo’s retreating figure, and finally remembered where he saw the elder from. He momentarily separated his lips from Jinyoung much to the latter’s dismay and called after Seongwoo.

“Hey!”

Seongwoo stopped in his tracks, and looked back at the small male. “Can I help you?” He said quickly, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

“You’re Daniel’s ex-boyfriend, aren’t you?” Seongwoo lost all the words in his throat, and turned to leave. And this time, nothing would stop him.

_I’m so annoyed! But what right do I have to be annoyed? He didn’t clarify what it was that he wanted anyways._

Lost in his pessimistic train of thought, he stepped outside. Much to his surprise, there was their police car. He glared at Sungwoon who grinned at him sheepishly. He got into the car without saying a word, strapped on his belt, and looked out of the window. He was secretly hoping for Daniel to follow him, but those chances were very thin. _After all…he was with his future wife._

“So, how were things with…you know who?”

“Fuck you. Does that answer your question?

“Geez.” Sungwoon huffed, and began to drive. In full truth, Sungwoon wasn’t angry at Seongwoo. The boy looked distraught when he emerged from the house, and Sungwoon thought he was to blame.

As soon as the journey ended, Seongwoo immediately left Sungwoon in the dust and slammed the door shut. He ran to the bathroom and locked himself into a stall.

“What’s up with him?” Minhyun asked, getting ready for his own shift.

“Fuck you. Does that answer your question?” Sungwoon muttered.

“Rude and no, of course it doesn’t”

“Exactly, that’s exactly what he said to me.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know, apparently Daniel wanted to talk to him.

“Why? They don’t even know each other.”

“Get this, they used to date!”

“What?!”

While the pair gossiped in the office, Seongwoo remained stationary in a bathroom stall. He usually hated the bathrooms, but he needed somewhere where he wouldn’t be disturbed.

He was having trouble keeping his breathing steady and his heart hurt. Seongwoo had gotten over Daniel ages ago, and the pain healed. But seeing him again, and knowing that he still can’t have him, it was like he got stabbed.

Seongwoo respected the confines of marriage, so him being with Daniel was virtually impossible. Heaving a sigh, he got up and left.

The two looked at the boy who looked as though he’d just seen a ghost. “Um, can I go home?”

“Are you not feeling well?” Minhyun spoke.

“Yes. Can I go now?”

“S-Sure, get well soon Seongwoo.”

The dark-haired boy hummed, and walked out of the station.

_I’ve made up my mind. I know I can never have him, so I’ll give up. I’ll try dating, maybe that will help…Just anything to get over this infuriating man._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Tell me in the comments :)  
> Btw, I have no idea what will happen next, I just think as I write lol  
> If you guys have some good ideas, tell me :DD

**Author's Note:**

> I (TRY TO) update every week!   
> Twitter: @Seongwoes I tell you guys if I get any trouble updating on there. Follow me to stay up to date


End file.
